The Hard Way
by royal destiny
Summary: Makoto and Ami have their first fight. Will they get back together or will Makoto have ruined everything? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _The Hard Way_.

Song : _The Hard Way _by Keith Urban.

_song _"talking"

**The Hard Way**

Makoto sat on her couch blinking back tears. She couldn't believe what had happened. Without thinking, Makoto got up, left her apartment, and went for a walk to clear her head.

"How could I have not trusted her?" Makoto thought.

"Makoto what are you doing without Ami?"

Makoto turned her head to see Haruka and Michiru in Haruka's yellow Toyota 2000 GT. "We had a fight."

"About what?" Michiru had never known them to have fought before.

"Mako, get in." Haruka stated. "I don't wanna leave you by yourself, especially since this is your first fight with Ami."

"Ok."

Makoto reluctantly got in the car. She wasn't sure if this was going to work, but she didn't feel like fighting with Haruka.

Makoto spent most of the drive avoiding both Haruka and Michiru's stare. She didn't really want to talk to them. All Makoto wanted to do was to crawl in a hole to think and to be left alone.

Michiru was getting tired of the silence between the three of them. "So what did you and Ami fight about?"

"Why do you care?!"

Haruka saw her girlfriend jump. She couldn't believe that Makoto had snapped like that, but she did understand. Considering she the same way the first time she and Michiru fought. So Haruka just decided to take Michiru home.

After a few moments, Makoto whispered, "I'm sorry Michi. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"That's ok. It must have been some fight." Michiru said. She had to admit that seeing that side of her friend did scare her a little bit.

"It was."

"Then what happened?" Haruka asked.

Makoto whispered, "I messed up."

Haruka smiled. "I got that much."

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "She's been studying and at school so much that I a…"

"You didn't?!" Haruka barked as she slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a sudden stop.

"I didn't accuse of her cheating."

"That's good." Haruka was glad that Makoto hadn't accused Ami of that.

"I accused her of wanting to break up with me."

"What?" Michiru asked. "Why would you do that? You know she's busy studying for exams."

"I know and I'm not sure why I even thought that." Makoto said as she voice started to crack and tears started to fall.

"There had to be a reason." Michiru said.

"Well not necessary," Haruka said, "I mean it could have just been a random thought that stuck with her."

Michiru sighed. She wasn't sure how that could happen, but decided to just agree with her girlfriend. "I guess."

_You've got your own way of looking at it baby_

_I guess that proves that I got mine_

_Seems like our hearts are set on automatic_

_We say the first thing that comes to mind_

Makoto wasn't sure what she was listening too, but realized that it was as if the song was being sung about her and Ami.

"Ruka?"

"Yes, Michi?"

"What are we listening to?"

"I don't know." Haruka said. "I think it is country music, but you would have to ask Setsuna."

"Oh," Michiru replied.

"Do you want me to change to another radio station?"

"No!" Makoto shouted. "I mean could you leave it here?"

"Sure, I can." Haruka said. She wasn't sure why Makoto didn't want to change the radio station, but when she looked in the rear view mirror she could see Makoto staring at her cell phone.

**I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. It's my first time doing a Makoto/Ami story. So I hope it will be good. Let me know what you guys think! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _The Hard Way_.

Song : _The Hard Way _by Keith Urban.

_song _"talking" **flashback**

**The Hard Way**

_It's just who we are baby, we've come too far to start over now,_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_I'm not always easy to be around_

"Ruka," Michiru whispered, "we need to convince Mako to tell us what happened. If we can then she might be able to savage whatever mistake she truly made."

"I agree," Haruka whispered, "but I'm not sure if we can."

Makoto noticed that Haruka and Michiru were quietly talking. She wondered what it was that they were talking about. So she decided to ask. "What are you talking about?" Within a few moments of saying that, she realized what they were talking about. "Stop talking about me."

"What makes you think that we are talking about you?" Haruka asked.

Makoto sighed. Sometimes she hated it when Haruka acts like this. "Because you guys are whispering and if you were just talking then you wouldn't be doing that!"

"Oh," Haruka stated, "I think we have been caught."

"Yeah," Michiru replied. "Makoto what happened?"

"Um," Makoto said, "I told you already."

"No, you didn't!" Haruka shouted.

"Ruka!" Michiru barked. She didn't think Makoto needed anyone else yelling at her. So Michiru grabbed Haruka's and squeezed it in attempt to calm her girlfriend's temper.

"I told you that I accused Ami of breaking up with me, but it just blew up from there."

Haruka pulled into a grocery store parking lot. She didn't want to drive around and listen since she was afraid of what would happen. So once she stopped the car, Haruka turned off the car and left the battery on. This was so Makoto could finish listening to the song. "So then tell us what happened?"

_But I do love you_

_You keep me believin' that you love me too_

_And I know it's true_

_This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away_

_So, I guess we'll do it the hard way_

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "Ami had come home from sc…"

**Flashback**

Makoto had been sitting on the kitchen floor trying to figure out the recipe in front of her. She had been surprised when she heard the front door opened. She looked up at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was 10:55 in the morning. Makoto got up, left the kitchen, and walked into the living room to see her girlfriend of three years going through the pile of medical textbooks that were sitting on the coffee table.

"Baby, what are you doing home in between classes?" Makoto softly asked. She was truly excited to see her. Then she smiled and said, "Are your afternoon classes cancelled?"

Ami shook her head. "No, I forgot some books."

"Oh," Makoto's smile vanished from her face. She stood there watching Ami look through the textbook pile. It seemed that she was spending more and more time away from her, which could only mean one thing to Makoto. It meant that Ami was trying to figure out a way to end their relationship. "I could have bought you whatever it was you needed."

"I know," Ami said as she finally found the medical book she was looking for, "but I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh," Makoto said again. She didn't know what to say as she watched Ami sit on the couch and open the textbook.

"So what have you been doing since I left this morning?" Ami asked. "I'm sorry that I left before you woke up, but I had to be at school early."

Makoto walked over and sat in the loveseat. "It's ok."

Ami looked up from the textbook and said, "Cool."

"Yeah," Makoto blinked back tears. "I went to the store to get some ingredients for some recipes that I want to try."

Ami smiled. "Sounds like you have a fun morning."

Makoto nodded.

**End of Flashback**

"Wait a minute!" Haruka exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like the start of a fight to me?"

Makoto shook her head. She couldn't believe how impatient Haruka was being. "I'm getting to it!"

"Oh," Haruka said.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Please let me know what you think of the flashback scene. I am thinking of putting those scenes in italics and the lyrics in bold, but I want some other opinions before I decide. So please let me know about that and what you thought about the chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _The Hard Way_.

Song : _The Hard Way _by Keith Urban.

**_song_ **"talking" _flashbacks_

**The Hard Way**

"Wait a minute!" Haruka exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like the start of a fight to me?"

Makoto shook her head. She couldn't believe how impatient Haruka was being. "I'm getting to it!"

"Oh," Haruka said.

_Makoto and Ami sat in the living room of their apartment in complete silence. Makoto was too afraid to say anything and Ami was too busy looking at her textbook. _

"_Ami?" Makoto asked. She needed to break the silence it was starting to get to her._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a test today?"_

"_No."_

_Makoto sighed. "Then why are you studying?"_

"_Because."_

_All Makoto wanted to do was talk with Ami, but all Makoto got were one word answers. This was upsetting to Makoto. "Then why do…"_

"_Mako, can you please stop talking?" Ami asked as she looked at her girlfriend. "I'm trying to study."_

_Makoto nodded and got up. _

"Why would you let her get away with that?" Michiru asked.

"Because," Makoto said, "I didn't want to interrupt her studying anymore."

Haruka shook her head. "You should have gone over to the couch and took the book away from her."

"Why?"

Michiru glared at Haruka and said, "Because that is what she does to me when I'm trying to practice. She'll come and take the music away expecting me to stop playing and pay attention to her."

Makoto was surprised. She never thought of that. "Does it work?"

Haruka shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't."

"Just depends on my mood." Michiru said.

"Oh, ok."

_**If I had a genie in a bottle**_

_**Three wishes I could wish for us**_

_**I wish we'd live forever and get along together**_

_**Turn these tempers into trust**_

_Makoto walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She couldn't believe that Ami was acting like that. It didn't use to bother if Makoto was talking while she was studying. In fact Ami use to enjoy it. _

"_Mako?" Ami noticed that Makoto wasn't sitting in loveseat anymore. "Where are you?" Ami got up and walked around the apartment. When she reached their bedroom, she saw Makoto lying on the bed. "Why are you in here?" Ami asked as she sat on the bed._

"_Why do you care?" Makoto whispered._

"_Because I looked up and you were gone."_

"_That isn't true!" Makoto exclaimed. "You didn't want me to talk and you didn't want to talk to me!"_

"_But that's not true!" _

"_Yes it is!" Makoto sat up and said, "You spend all of your time at school! I don't even get to see you until you come home!"_

"_Is that why you're upset?!" Ami barked. _

_Makoto knew that she had to tell Ami how she felt. So Makoto took a deep breath and said, "Of course that is how I feel! You spend all of your time at school or with your damn study group!"_

_Ami was speechless. She didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, but my friends need my help. They need me to help them study."_

"_Friends?!" Makoto barked. "Am I suppose to believe that?!" Makoto saw Ami nod. "How come I have never meant any of these supposed friends before?!"_

"_Because I didn't think that it mattered!" Ami shouted. _

"_It does!" _

"_Why?" Ami asked as she blinked back tears._

"_Because it makes me believe that you're looking for a way out of our relationship!"_

"_What?!" Ami was stunned. She wanted to cry, but just kept blinking in hopes that it would prevent her from crying. "Did I hear you right?"_

"_Yep," Makoto said, "I finally told you what I have been feeling!"_

"_I can't believe that you would think that!" Ami slowly backed away from the bed as the tears started to fall. "If you th…thought that then you should ha..ve told me." _

"_It wouldn't have done any good! Because you would have just denied it!"_

_Ami shook her head. "I can't believe that you're accusing me of wanting to leave you." Ami sniffled. "But I think that," Ami paused, "I am going to leave. Goodbye Makoto." Ami said as she walked off. _

_Makoto sat there on the bed stunned. She couldn't believe what she had just done and what she had lost._

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I did make the flashback scenes in italics and the lyrics in bold. So I hope no one was confused. lol. Anywho… Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _The Hard Way_.

Song : _The Hard Way _by Keith Urban.

**_song_ **"talking" _flashbacks_

**The Hard Way**

_**But I do love you**_

_**You keep me believin' that you love me too**_

_**And I know it's true**_

_**This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away**_

_**So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way**_

"You really screwed up." Haruka stated.

"I know that." Makoto couldn't believe that Haruka had said that since she knew that herself. "I'm so stupid. I should never have thought any of that."

"Well, I could have told you that." Haruka stated.

"You do know that you are going to have to apologize." Michiru said. "I know that you know this, but apologizing isn't going to be easy."

"Yeah," Makoto said, "I'm just afraid that she isn't going to want to talk to me."

Haruka sighed. "Mako, flowers will help her see that you really are sorry."

Makoto shook her head. "I don't think that flowers are going to work."

"No, it will." Haruka blurted out. "Flowers always work."

"They do?" Makoto wasn't convinced that Haruka knew what she was talking about.

"Just get Ami her favorite flower."

"Flowers work for me." Michiru smiled. "Especially, when Haruka forgets about a concert."

Makoto was shocked. "You forget about Michiru's concerts?"

"Yeah, sometimes I do."

Makoto laughed. "Well, before I get you in trouble could you please take me home?"

"Yeah," Haruka said.

"Thanks." Makoto leaned against the back seat and said, "I just want to go home and think."

"Ok." Haruka said as she started the car.

The car ride back to Makoto's apartment was in silence. Haruka didn't want Makoto go to home so early, but she thought that it would be good for her to just think. Within a few moments, they arrived at Makoto's apartment.

"Thanks for making me talk about what happened." Makoto said as she got out of the car.

"No problem." Michiru said.

"Bye." Makoto said as she walked into the apartment building.

_**Do it the hard way**_

When Makoto walked inside her apartment, she wasn't surprised that Ami wasn't there. Although, Makoto had to admit that she was worried about her girlfriend. She figured that Ami was at her mother's house.

Makoto walked over and sat on the couch again. She noticed that the life had seemed to be sucked out of the apartment. The more Makoto thought about what happened the worst she began to feel.

Makoto was sitting on the couch flipping through cookbooks when she heard the front door unlock. She was happy that Ami had come back home. When she saw the door open, Makoto said, "Ami, I'm sorry."

"I don't care!" Ami barked. "I'm just to get some of my things."

"Oh," Makoto said as she looked at the floor. She didn't understand why Ami didn't want to forgive her. Makoto got up and walked to their bedroom. "Ami, can we please talk?"

"No!"

"Pl…"

"What part of I don't want to talk to you do you not understand?!"

"I'm sorry." Makoto pleaded. "I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you. I'm so…"

"I don't believe that you mean it." Ami turned around and faced Makoto. "I don't trust you enough to believe you!"

That it Makoto hard. "Oh," Makoto whispered, "I guess…"

Makoto watched Ami gather some clothes and leave the room. It wasn't very long before she heard the front door open and close. Once she heard the front door close, she collapsed on the floor crying.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own the song _The Hard Way_.

Song : _The Hard Way _by Keith Urban.

**_song_ **"talking"

**The Hard Way**

_**It's just who we are baby,**_

_**We've come to far to start over now**_

_**Believe me tonight love's the one thing in life**_

_**We can't live without**_

The next thing Makoto knew was that she was lying on the floor. So she figured that she must have cried herself to sleep.

Makoto got up and walked into her bedroom. She saw that the clock said 6:19 am, which was good because that meant that she could talk to Ami. She ran out of her apartment and out to her car.

It only took a few minutes to get to Ami's childhood home. Makoto pulled up on the street and parked her car.

"What am I going to say her?" Makoto whispered to herself. "She isn't going to want to listen to me." After a few moments, Makoto got out of the car and walked toward the front door. When she got there, she knocked on the front door.

The door opened to reveal Ami's mother. "Good morning Makoto."

"Good morning Dr. Mizuno. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, you didn't. I just got home."

"Oh, ok. Is Ami home?"

"Yes, she is. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Yeah," Makoto said as she looked at the floor, "that is why I'm here."

"She's upstairs in her room."

"Thanks." Makoto said as she ran up the stairs to Ami's room. Makoto knocked on the door, but when she didn't get an answer she turned around walked away. "I guess she doesn't want to talk to me after all." Makoto walked back downstairs. She was upset with herself.

"Why didn't you go in?" Ami's mother asked.

"Huh?"

"Ami's asleep."

"Oh," Makoto said. "I knocked."

"Oh, ok." She knew that her daughter was a light sleeper so Ami would have heard the knock. So she figured that meant that Ami either was too afraid to talk to Makoto or that meant that they were through. "I'll tell her you came by." Either way, Dr. Mizuno was going to tell her daughter.

"Thanks." Makoto said as she walked out of the house. She didn't know what to do now. She didn't like it when Ami wasn't with her. When Makoto reached her car, she got in and drove back to her apartment.

_**But I do love you **_

_**You keep me believin' that you love me too**_

_**And I know it's true**_

_**This love drives us crazy but nobody's walkin' away**_

_**So, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way**_

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door of the apartment. Makoto found it weird, but got up and to open the door. When she did, she saw Ami.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" Makoto was glad to see her, but she wasn't sure if Ami's being here was good or bad.

"I thought that maybe we could talk."

Makoto nodded. "Ok, come in." Makoto was scared of what Ami was going to say. "Do you want anything to drink?" Makoto asked as she closed the door.

"No, I'm fine."

"Oh," Makoto walked over to the couch and sat down, "ok then."

"Why?" It was something that Ami needed to know. "Why would you think something like that?"

Makoto shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"How do you not know?!"

"Sweetie…I mean Ami," Makoto couldn't believe that she did that, "I'm sorry. I really am."

Ami couldn't deny that she didn't like to be called that. "Look, I think that we need some time apart to figure everything out."

"But I don't want that!" Makoto barked. "Ami, I don't want us to be over."

It broke Ami's heart to see Makoto like this, but this was something that needed to be done. "I'm not sure that I can trust you anymore." That had been really hard for Ami to say.

"I see." That was all Makoto could say. She couldn't think of anything else because she knew that Ami wouldn't change her mind.

"Then I'll see you later?" Ami asked as she stood up from the couch.

"Yeah," Makoto blinked back tears, "bye."

Makoto once again broke down crying. She had just lost the one person who really cared about her.

_**Do it the hard way**_

When Makoto was done crying, she just sat on the couch thinking. She had to figure out a way for Ami to get her things. The hard thing was that Makoto didn't want to be here when Ami came. She knew that it was a cowardly thing to do, but she just wasn't sure that she could deal with seeing Ami pack her things.

There was so much that she had to think about. Needless to say, she was glad when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Makoto was trying to sound like everything was fine.

"So how did things go with Ami?"

"Not good." Makoto stated. "Ruka?"

"How did you know it was me?" Haruka asked. "I was trying to be mysterious."

Makoto laughed. "Then don't call on your home phone because I have Caller ID."

Haruka was glad that she had gotten Makoto to laugh. "Oh, ok. So are you and Ami th…"

"Don't you say it?!" Makoto barked.

"Why?"

"Because it isn't true."

"What? I'm confused." Haruka wasn't sure what Makoto was talking about.

"I gotta go." Makoto said.

Haruka smiled. "Go get Ami back."

"Bye." Makoto said as she hung up the phone. She ran out of the apartment and to her car.

It only took a few minutes to get to the university. When she got there, she parked in the first spot she saw and ran to the library. Makoto knew that was where she would be. She was almost there, when she saw Ami with a group of people.

"Ami, can I talk to you?" Makoto asked. She was scared because she knew that this was probably her only chance to win Ami back. But then again, Ami did look a little happy to see her.

Ami was shocked that Makoto was here, but at the same time happy. Ami knew the reason that Makoto was here and she was glad because she had been planning to go get Makoto back. "Ok, but only for a little bit I have class."

Makoto smiled. "Ok." She watched the people Ami was with walk away. "Ami, I'm sorry for everything I did. I was a fool to ev…"

"Makoto shut up!" Ami didn't want to hear this again.

Makoto shook her head. "I don't want to lose you." Makoto said as she blinked back tears. "I love you, Ami Mizuno. I love you with all my heart."

Tears welled up in Ami's eyes. "I love you too." Ami closed the gap between them and passionately kissed Makoto. "Promise me that you won't think things like this again."

Makoto tightened her hold on Ami and said, "I promise."

Ami smiled as she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "I have to go to class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm already late." Ami admitted.

"Then just skip class and come home with me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because today is review for the test next week."

"Oh," Makoto said, "I guess then you should go."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, I should."

"So does this mean that we are back together?" Makoto asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, it does."

"Then I'll pick you up after class."

"You can't." Ami said as she pulled away from Makoto.

"Why?"

Ami grabbed Makoto's hand and started walking towards her class. "I have study group again."

"Oh," Makoto said. A few moments later, she said, "Why don't you invite your study group over? I'll make you guys something to eat and I promise to stay out of your way."

Ami's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea."

"Good. So then what time is everyone going to be over?"

"Probably around 5." Ami said as she stopped in front of a building. "I have to get to class. I'll come home with the study group."

"Ok," Makoto said before she kissed Ami, "I'll see you later today."

"Yep," Ami said smiling, "bye sweetie."

"Bye." Makoto said as she watched her girlfriend walk into the building. Makoto knew now that this fight had been important at least for their relationship. It taught Makoto one important thing and that was that she never wants to fight with Ami again.

_**The hard way**_

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter and the ending of the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought! Bye! **


End file.
